mikagura_school_suitefandomcom-20200214-history
ミカグラ学園組曲 VII -Hanafubuki Reflect-
'Mikagura School Suite VII -Hanafubuki Reflect- ' (ミカグラ学園組曲７ 花吹雪リフレクト) is the seventh novel of the Mikagura School Suite series. It focuses on the semifinal and final of the Midterm Battle, Seisa's final resolution regarding the club, summer vacation, and Sadamatsu's past. Summary Chapter 1: Reflected Light on the Shinigami's Sickle :Eruna was shocked seeing Seisa's battle and wondering why Seisa attacked Sadamatsu fiercely and acted differently than her usual self in battle. Bimii and Otone also wondered the same thing but they tried their best to distract Eruna from that, since they knew that she needed to focus to the final battles she would have that day. :After won the unearned win from her battle with Shigure, Eruna had to fight against Yuuto in the semifinal. The battle was long and fierce, made Eruna released her new power. It was upgraded from "Toy Gun" into "Toy Bayonette", thanks to the item she received from her ancestor. Yuuto was put off guard by Eruna's new upgraded ability, but he managed to deal with it as he was able to perfectly memorized opponent's trick and movement once he saw it even for once. However, Eruna managed to push her limit, giving another upgrade to the "Toy Bayonette" and won in a split-second difference, made her way to the final stage. Chapter 2: World-hitting Cocking Piece :There was a short break before the final battle took place and After School Paradise Club decided to go around the food stall, as Bimii said that he would treat Eruna and Otone whatever they wanted to eat. They met the Drama Club halfway and Yuuto said that he wanted to give some advice to Eruna, after eating and watching together another semifinal battle, which is Seisa vs. Tohru Kurashina from the Natural Science club. On Eruna's suggestion, they decided to go to Kyoma's place, since it was quite spacious and Kyouma himself would not mind them, as they bribed him by yogurt milk on their visit. :The semifinal battle surprisingly ended fast, but it was not because of Seisa's quick move as usual. On the stage, Tohru admitted that no matter what would it be, he would be the one who lose after all, so he came to the stage not for fight, but for asking Seisa instead. He asked her about her ferocious action toward Sadamatsu on previous battle and asked whether she would do the same to him in this battle. He knew that Seisa and Sadamatsu were childhood friends and couldn't understand her action. Although Seisa firmly assured him that she would not do the same action to Tohru, she hesitated and chose to keep silent regarding the reason of the first question. Tohru assumed that she probably has her own reason to do that and there was something more but she would rather keep it shut. Satisfied with his goal, Tohru then admitted his defeat, made Seisa won to the final, albeit being confused. Chapter 3: After School Revolution Chapter 4: Reflection of the Cherry Blossom Petals Special 1: One Day at Mikagura Academy : The same story which first published as second manga bonus chapter. Special 2: Himi Yasaka's Debut!? : First published on MF Bunko J Collection. It tells about Eruna who is interested to become a fashion model and Himi who gets scouted instead. Involved Characters *Eruna Ichinomiya *Otone Fujishiro *Bimii *Seisa Mikagura *Sadamatsu Minatogawa *Yuto Akama *Kumano-san *Usamaru *Tonkyun *Nyamirin *Himi Yasaka *Asuhi Imizu Illustrations See also *Novels Category:Novels